A Future Yet to Be Unfold
by Baby Boo Angel
Summary: Mizuki is a soceress who can predict and see the future and Sano was a warrior who was sent to kill her. What happens when their paths interwine. Is destiny already been seen and told or can they make their own destiny? SxM Longer summary inside. R&R MxS Disconintued


Hey what's up people? This is one of my new stories I'm making. I got the idea after seeing **The Scorpion King** and reading the story **Destiny** by **_Kiya-chan_**. I hope u guys like this.

**Summary:** A sorceress name Mizuki was kidnapped by a warrior name Sano. He was sent to kill the sorceress and bring back the king who ruled the land's head. In his mission he fell in love with the sorceress and so did she. Now under war and the power of an evil king will their love conquer all, so they can be happy for the rest of their live? Is destiny already been told and seen or can they make their own destiny.

I don't own Hana-kimi in any way, shape or form.

* * *

In a long faraway kingdom lived a beautiful sorceress, name Mizuki Ashiya. She was the key to victory and happiness in her kingdom. She was also a prisoner of the king who ruled the land. She was beautiful young woman with light brown hair that went to her lower back. Light brown or amber eyes that saw everything that will happen to people in the future and that also reflected her innocence. A body to die for, skinny, white creamy skin that shined in the light. A very develop body that any man would love to touch and make love to. She was goddess to die for.

The name of the king was Gilbert, but people knew him as Gil. He was a dreadful king who only cared for money and power. To many of his people he was evil with no heart at all. He kept the sorceress locked up since she was a small child. She was only seen by the warriors to ensure there victory with each war or battle they went on. Her visions and magic was the key to the kingdom's money and power.

She hated being a prisoner in her own home. But she couldn't escape because if she did the people would suffer in the hands of their king. In her vision she saw a great man or warrior who would save the kingdom and her. He would save them all from destruction and hate.

It was a hot, sunny and unpredictable day in Egypt. The sorceress had accompanied the king and the soldiers to a battle. She was inside a tent being protected by two soldiers outside her tent. She that same vision she had been over a few nights before. It was always the same. A young man-warrior was defending her and the people of the kingdom. Killing and restoring the kingdom to a more happy and livable kingdom like before "he" became king and the one who was greedy for power and money.

Then Mizuki woke up after hearing some screams and running of the soldiers outside. She was wondering what was happening and why all the commotion. Mizuki got out of her futon and was about to open the tent when a young man came in. He was gorgeous with dark brown eyes that told her everything about him. He had his nose and mouth cover so nobody would recognize him. But she could only see his eyes, his eyes that showed her his destiny and what kind of man he was. Then she remembered her vision and it was him. The warrior who is to save the people of the kingdom and her. It was him the one who is supposed to bring back happiness and protect the kingdom and her. Then she heard a voice say "the intruder is here inside the sorceress's tent"! He looked at her with worry eyes and she took quick action to hide him before the soldiers came in and killed him.

She knew she was breaking a law and if the king ever found out he would surly do something to her. But the one thing she was sure was about, was that he wouldn't kill her. She was too valuable and precious for the kingdom's future because if he did the people would surly rebel against him and kill him. She started to look for a safe place to hide the warrior. She saw the table and grabbed him by the hand and led him to the table. Then she told him to get under the table and she put a cloth around the table to hide him.

He was a little shock the sorceress would help him at all. After all he was sent to kill her and kill the monstrous Gil, the king, and bring back his head. After all it was his fault that his people and kingdom died because him and the sorceress. He vowed that he would make justice for his people. After all he was a very skillful fighter and was trained by the best teachers. The warrior's name was Izumi Sano and he was waiting for the perfect time to get away and try again later when Gil would be in his castle and afterwards he would make a perfect plan to strike again later.

Then he heard voices coming from outside. He heard Gil asking questions to the sorceress, what was her name Mizuki or something like that. He heard their whole conversation and what he needed to do to get out without anybody seeing him. When he heard the sorceress say there was nobody inside the tent and only her and him. He felt a little relaxed that Gil hadn't found him at all. Just as Gil was walking out the tent he took that chance to sneek out and run without anybody noticing him at all.

When Mizuki realized that Gil was gone and out of sight she went to tell the warrior to come out and leave. When she lifted the cloth that covered the table she saw that the guy was gone. "He must've gone under the tent without me or Gil noticing him." He seemed to be very smart and clever. He was also very handsome and very stupid to come head on with Gil and his army at a time like this. He defiantly left a big impression in her and on in Gil as well.

"I wonder if I will ever get to see him again." Mizuki said with a big smile in her lips.

* * *

So did u guys like it? I would also like for u guys to give me more ideas for this story so I can put them in the story or combine them with some of the ideas I have as well. Anyway plz review and review. It would really mean a lot.

Luv u guys a lot!!

Baby Boo Angel


End file.
